


Beginning of a good time

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: 30 days of my fave slutty bottoms [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom James T. Kirk, Canon Universe, Cock Slut, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Slutty Kirk, Top Spock, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: “That’s not what I’m trying to imply here,” Jim sighed, leaning back against the wall. “I’m trying to say that I won’t try to fuck this up for you. This is an important mission, I’m not going to goof off or anything. I promise. Anything you need, Spock, I’m here. Even if you just want someone to punch in the face. Trust me, you wouldn’t be the first one.”“You’re offering yourself as a relief?”//Kirk is a whore and I don't feel like explaining further
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: 30 days of my fave slutty bottoms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687306
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	Beginning of a good time

**Author's Note:**

> please send me prompts. once I finish posting my 3290549860938 unfinished fics I do plan on writing something new

“Do you know what the punishment for cheating is, cadet?” Spock stared at Kirk, almost impressed with his directness. “I could report you just for this and you could be expelled.”

Jim shrugged. “I can’t be the first to try and get the answer to the test out of you. Besides, I’m sure there’s something I could tempt you with… After all, it’s just between you and me. Anything you want, I just want the chance to pass. I know how the test is set up, I just need a chance to change the code temporarily. Come on, Spock, there’s gotta be something I can do?”

“Turn yourself in and stop attempting to pass this test. It won’t happen.” Spock remained stone-faced as Jim huffed dramatically. “If you ask again I will be forced to turn you in myself, so I suggest you drop the matter, cadet.”

Jim smirked and stepped over to block the exit, draping himself against the doorway. “You know, I’m sure you’ve been working hard lately. I understand that rules are rules and you’re only doing your job, but come on… there has to be something you want. Anything in the entire universe. You know my reputation around campus, I’m sure. I could get you whatever you need, just let me know.”

“You have a reputation as the campus whore, I’m aware. As for what you’re offering, I do not wish to partake in you or your schemes. Goodbye, Kirk,” Spock snapped, pushing him out of the way in order to leave, ignoring Kirk’s desperate protests to get him to stay.

X X X X X X

He’d passed.

Jim T. Kirk, class clown and known fuck-boy of the galaxy, had passed the test Spock himself designed to be completely unbeatable. /Somehow/ he must’ve changed the code. Cheated the algorithm, /something/. This was impossible. Illogical. /Infuriating/.

Spock ground his teeth, doing everything he could to control his emotions as he headed back to his room. If his father got word that he'd had an… outburst then he’d never hear the end of it. He just needed to meditate and then he’d confront Kirk, get the truth out of him, and bring the lying, cheating scumbag in front of…. His room. Kirk was in front of his room. Spock clenched his fists, glaring at the human. “Cadet, you are not permitted in this area. Return to your quarters.”

Jim smirked, twirling around so that Spock could see just how much his black booty shorts and sheer silver top really showed off. “Come on, Spock, not even a congratulations? I’m hurt.”

“You will persevere, I’m sure, now remove yourself from the doorway of my quarters before I am forced to report you not only for cheating but for trespassing as well. I doubt even you could get out of that.”

Jim shrugged. “Hey, if I go down for cheating I’m taking you down with me. I have proof you met with me and since you’re the only person with access and knowledge of the code then presumably, you’d be the only person who could fix the test for me. Unless, of course, you’d prefer to admit that the test could be passed all along and I was the only one clever enough to solve it? Either way, it’s your reputation on the line here.”

It would be logical to assume that Spock had something to do with Kirk’s passing. Damn. Spock growled. “What do you want?”

“Oh, just to thank you for all your help. After all, that’s the only reason we met. To study, right? You’re such a good tutor…” Jim purred, running a hand up Spock’s arm, “I learned /so/ much while you were there.”

“You tricked me,” Spock frowned. “How did you change the code like that? It shouldn’t have been possible.”

“A lady never reveals her secrets,” Jim winked, pressing a kiss to Spock’s cheek. “But, if you want payment, I’m still down. After all, I’ve got a reputation to uphold and so do you.”

“I wouldn’t touch you with a-” An alarm sounded before Spock could finish his retort, calling everyone to the holds. “Get to your station, Kirk, this could be an emergency.”

Jim nodded, losing his playful attitude in seconds. “Yes, sir.”

X X X X X X

Vulcan was gone.

In seconds, Spock had lost his mother and his entire planet. Most of his race, save those he’d managed to evacuate and the smaller colonies off-world.

Kirk suddenly regretted all his teasing about Spock becoming captain of the Enterprise.

“Captain, I wanted to offer you my assistance in anything you need.” Kirk hated speaking so formally, but Spock preferred it like that and this was about him. This was about making sure Spock was okay to keep going, to keep leading the crew through everything. “And I wanted to apologize for my previous behavior towards you. I’m ready to do my duties as First Officer.”

Spock beckoned him forward, closing his door behind him. “I appreciate that Kirk, but I do not require your pity. I’m perfectly capable of completing my duties as the Captain.”

“That’s not what I’m trying to imply here,” Jim sighed, leaning back against the wall. “I’m trying to say that I won’t try to fuck this up for you. This is an important mission, I’m not going to goof off or anything. I promise. Anything you need, Spock, I’m here. Even if you just want someone to punch in the face. Trust me, you wouldn’t be the first one.”

“You’re offering yourself as a relief?” Spock raised an eyebrow, tracing down Jim’s cheek. “You know I’m not violent. I wouldn’t hurt you like that.”

Jim shrugged. “Everyone has desires, Spock. I know you hold yourself back. You meditate, pretend, try and convince people you have no emotions, no feelings. Even Vulcans feel, Spock. There’s nothing wrong with mourning right now. Anyone would do the same in your position.”

“I’m hardly the same as anyone else,” Spock huffed.

“Then we’ll do it how you want to. Rules, logic, whatever you like. I’m just trying to help,” Kirk shrugged. “This isn’t about anyone else.”

Spock growled, pushing Kirk against the wall of his cabin. “Perhaps you should consider what you’re talking about before the words leave your mouth. Don’t tempt me, Kirk.”

“Maybe I want to,” Kirk shrugged, hesitating a moment before stripping off his shirt. “Temptations are how the universe goes around, after all. I just happen to know when to give in to them, you know?”

"It seems you're more than willing to give in to anything." Spock traced his fingers slowly up Kirk's chest. "You exist for more than the pleasure of others, Jim."

"I don't need to," Kirk leaned into the touch, "Not right now. I don't need to exist for anything other than you."

Spock frowned, pressing a kiss against Kirk's neck as he pulled the human closer. "Relax, love. I'll take care of you," He promised.

Kirk purred happily as Spock picked him up with ease, dropping him onto the bed.

Spock peeled off his own clothes as he climbed onto the bed to join him. "Do you want this?"

Kirk grinned, digging into his pocket for a bottle of lube and a condom. "More than anything, baby~" He teased, "I want you to fuck me until I'm ruined for anyone else. I want you to walk the halls knowing you're the only person who ever really made James T. Kirk their bitch."

"Shut up," Spock muttered, pulling him into a deep, consuming kiss. "You're a fucking idiot." He pulled down Jim's pants to his thighs, keeping him mildly restrained in place as he began to slick open his hole.

"fuck- yes!" Jim moaned, his arms quickly pinned to the mattress by one of Spock's hands, the other scissoring him open.

"Shhh," Spock chided, "Don't let the others hear you. Then again, I suppose you'd love that, wouldn't you? Letting the crew hear you get fucked?"

Jim didn't protest, tucking his face against his arm as Spock opened him further. "I'm loose enough. Trust me, I'm not exactly fragile."

"I don't doubt that," Spock hummed, pressing a third finger inside of him. He smiled as the human squirmed in pleasure underneath him. "You're not exactly polite either, but I make do."

"Smartass," Jim muttered.

"Whore," Spock retorted, "Don't forget I'm your captain."

"Of course, Captain Spock," Kirk moaned, grinning as Spock frowned at him. "What will you have me do for you," He whispered, "Master~"

Spock didn't respond, instead, pushing his cock inside of him in one deep stroke. Kirk's legs were tossed over one shoulder as Spock began to pound into him relentlessly, earning sobs from Kirk in reward. The human was melting into his touch until it felt like he was made for Spock in every way.

Bruises were forming on Kirk's wrists as Spock kept him pinned in an iron grip. "Fucking slut," Spock muttered, "Should've done this ages ago."

Jim grinned. "For once we're in agreement- Ah!" 

Spock smothered Kirk with a kiss, reaching down to fondle the human's cock in time with his rapid thrusts. Kirk came after a few moments, going completely lax in Spock's arms.

"That's it," Spock murmured, slowing his thrusts as Kirk clenched around his cock. "Good boy."

Kirk hummed in response, not bothering to open his eyes even as Spock came deep inside of him, tossing him down once he was finished, smiling gently at the view of his rival covered in cum and half passed out on his bed.

Spock pressed a final kiss to Kirk's forehead and climbed out of the bed to let him rest. "Thank you, James."

**Author's Note:**

> there's gonna be a second part to this one! I'm posting it tomorrow if I can, it'll be in the same series, but as a different work. they won't be the only spirk fics, but I wrote the two to take place in the same universe, so if you like this you may enjoy that one ;)


End file.
